The Comfort of a Bubble Bath
by hot4booth
Summary: This story starts with the end of Will and Sonny's scene from Days of Our Lives that aired on Friday, November 16, 2012. Slash - Disclaimer: The characters belong to NBC, Corday Productions & Days of Our Lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** This story starts with the end of Will and Sonny's scene from _Days of Our Lives_ that aired on Friday, November 16, 2012. This story is rated M in the next chapter for a reason. If you are not 16 years of age, please move on to another story. If slash stories offend you, please move on to another story. Thank you for your understanding.

**The Comfort of a Bubble Bath**

_Sonny knelt in front of Will with remorse showing. "Guess I said the wrong thing." _

"_No, you didn't do or say anything wrong. Do you mind if we just not talk about it?" asked Will._

_Sonny shook his head with understanding. "I don't mind at all."_

_Will kissed him gently and they joined in a hug with Sonny rubbing his back to comfort Will._

**~oOo~**

"I have just the right thing to make you feel better."

"I don't think if that's possible right now," whispered Will.

"Just give it a try. You can stay right here while I get things ready."

That got Will's attention. He watched with curiosity as he turned the bath water on and then came back to search the kitchen cabinets obviously having difficulty finding what he wanted. Eventually he pulled out two jars and a box of matches and showed them to Will with pride.

"What are those?"

"Candles."

"Candles in a jar? Okay."

"Last Christmas, my mom was appalled by my lack of Christmas cheer in my apartment." Sonny rolled his eyes.

"You didn't decorate at all?"

"No, I did. It just wasn't to her standards. I had a tiny three foot fake tree that came with white lights and then I raided Mom's Christmas box for a few ornaments. That was enough for me."

"So she brought candles… in a jar?" asked Will in amusement.

Sonny's brilliant and contagious smile lit his face. "Yeah, one smells like pine needles and one smells like Christmas cookies."

He pulled Will up by the hand and led him to the bathroom where he set down the candles on the small counter and lit them. Now that the water was running warm, he closed the plug. Wish I had jets, but this is an economy apartment."

"I'm sure you were used to such luxuries at the Kiriakis mansion."

"I won't lie. It has its perks," Sonny admitted as he reached for bubble bath underneath the sink.

"Bubble bath?" Will laughed. "I'm used to that for my little brother and sisters."

"Stop laughing. It's very relaxing."

Will grabbed the bottle from him. "Or so the bottle advertizes. It includes aroma therapy? This bathroom is going to smell like a Christmas party mixed with girly stuff."

Sonny grabbed it back. "Give that to me. It's not girly." He poured a generous amount under the running water in the bathtub. Then he pulled Will in for a short sweet kiss. "You're going to love it." Sonny started freeing Will of his clothes from top to bottom.

Will admitted silently to himself that the water felt nice.

"Here. This bath pillow behind your back will make it more comfortable." Sonny helped adjust the pillow behind Will. "I don't want to force you into anything so tell me no if you're not comfortable with it."

Will raised his eyebrows wondering what exactly he had in mind.

"I can round up some sleep clothes if you'd like to stay. You probably will want to curl up and go to sleep after your bath," explained Sonny.

"You're not joining me?"

"I was pampering you, not trying to get anything from it, Will."

"Well, if that's the case, the pampering won't be complete without you."

Sonny's predatory smile emerged on it's own. "If you insist." He quickly rid himself of his clothes and carefully got in the tub behind Will as he requested.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters belong to NBC, Corday Productions & Days of Our Lives.

**Chapter 2**

Will leaned back onto Sonny's chest and sighed as Sonny wrapped his arms around him. Will relaxed his arms on top of his allowing them to caress each other.

"You're right. This is relaxing," Will admitted.

They just relaxed like that for a few minutes enjoying the silence, the light from the candles in the darkened room, the feel of the water and of each other. Sonny began massaging the stress from Will's shoulders.

"Mmm. That feels good." Will's hands settled on Sonny's thighs.

When Sonny ran his hands down Will's arms, Will leaned his head back and kissed Sonny's cheek.

"How long?" asked Will.

"What do you mean? I've always known you were gay, well, I suspected you were gay and that night…" Sonny trailed off knowing he didn't need to explain the night of the kiss with Neil.

"No, that's not what I meant," Will responded leaning slightly to the side to look Sonny in the eyes. "You told me today that you hadn't felt a connection with anyone in Salem. When did you feel that for me?"

Sonny grinned. Even with the steamed up bathroom, he was sure Will was blushing.

"I don't know if I can pinpoint an exact time. I know when I met you; I thought you were cute and sweet."

"_Cute and sweet_? Thanks. That's what every guy wants to hear."

Sonny laughed. "Do you want to hear the rest or not?"

"Fine. Go on." He waved a hand to start.

"And then the next day on the beach… damn! You were… and are… HOT!"

"I am not."

"Seriously! Don't you notice the guys watching you when we go out?"

Will kissed him sweetly. "I only have eyes for you."

Sonny rolled his eyes. "And you think '_cute and sweet_' were bad."

As Sonny continued to take a walk down memory lane, he was caressing Will's pecs, his arms, his thighs. Will was getting turned on and was starting to get annoyed that he couldn't reciprocate very well in his current position.

"So, when did I know for sure?" asked Sonny rhetorically. "I can't pinpoint a time. I think it just happened gradually but I started realizing it sometime between the time I saw you in a lip lock with Neil… Damn I was jealous!"

"You were?"

"Yes!" Sonny said excitedly as he ran a fingernail over both of Will's nipples which elicited a low moan.

"Anyway," Sonny continued, "It was after that when I started recognizing what my feelings meant. When you came out and told me you were gay, I felt such happiness for you and hope for us. When we hugged that night, it felt right and I didn't want to let you go. But I had to. There is a process every gay person has to go through when they come out."

"That was smart," offered Will.

"Because you would have run back into the closet?"

"No, the opposite. I'm pretty sure I would have acted first and thought later." Will laughed at himself.

"Damn, that would have been fun. Think of the action the little couch would have gotten," teased Sonny.

"Yeah, but who knows where we'd be right now if that had happened."

Sonny nipped at Will's earlobe. "I guess there are advantages of slooooooow."

"Do you think we should take this to the bed?" asked Will.

"In a few minutes. I wanna a little appetizer first."

Before Will could even say a coherent word, Sonny had a hold of him and was pumping him just the way he liked it. Soon the tub was filled with waves and later the room was filled with cries of pleasure.

Feeling like a wet noodle, Will was the first to speak. "The water is getting cold."

"Now we need a shower," said Sonny with his heart-stopping smile.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Like it's such a tragedy," said Sonny as he slapped Will on his ass standing to get out of the tub. "Don't worry. I'll make it worth your while."

**To be continued…**

**Thank you for all of the reviews and favorites! They are very encouraging!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to NBC, Corday Productions & Days of Our Lives.

**Chapter 3**

Will & Sonny took turns washing each other's hair.

"I could get used to this every day," confessed Will. "Your fingers feel like magic on my scalp."

"Well, that can be arranged… when the time is right, of course," hesitated Sonny. Now he felt like the one who was going to scare off Will.

Will grabbed the bar of soap when he was done washing Sonny's hair and slowly placed a few gentle kisses on this shoulders and neck. Will loved the soft silky feeling of his skin. It felt as good as it looked. Next he lathered his hands with soap and ran his hands over the areas that had just been kissed while he peppered Sonny's face with more kisses.

"Close your eyes," whispered Will. Then he kissed both closed lids. Sonny grinned just as Will was caressing his cheeks and some soap accidently smeared on his smile.

Will chuckled, "Sorry."

"Yuck! I don't want to eat it. And you don't sound very sorry to me!" he joked. "I call a penalty; it's my turn with the soap."

"You can't be serious! Penalties for showering?" Will was amused enough that Sonny swiped the bar of soap. Will wasn't having any of that so he decided to play dirty. He dropped to his knees, rimmed his tip and suckled softly.

"Oh God!" moaned Sonny.

Will laughed making vibrations as he worked him good. Sonny didn't even know he lost the soap much less when it happened.

**~oOo~**

Sonny threw a blue towel and a clean pair of boxers at Will and grabbed himself a green one with another pair of boxers. They playfully tried drying each other off. Both loved how playful they could be with each other without being teased about it.

Sonny gathered Will into his arms. "Well, did it work? Are you relaxed?"

Will's blue eyes sparkled at the warm feeling he felt with Sonny. He was all he wanted to think about. The rest could wait for tomorrow. To answer his questioned, he gave Sonny sweet lazy kisses.

"I think you're too tired to drive home; don't you think?" asked Sonny hopefully.

"I'm very tired. You may have to carry me to bed."

"Yeah, right!"

"Oh, don't think you can handle me?"

Sonny rolled his eyes before surprising him by picking him up like a sack of potatoes and dropping him on the bed. He playfully swatted Will's ass and told him to move over so he could pull down the sheets.

He quickly checked the door to see that it was locked and turned off the remaining lights. Once in bed, Will curled up behind him and intertwined their hands together.

When Will felt that Sonny's breathing had evened out, he whispered, "I love, Sonny."

**~THE END~**

**_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You are super kind and encouraging!_**


End file.
